Unicornios y Luna Llena
by Duquesa de Miel
Summary: Lily está llorando en el Bosque Prohibido cuando se encuentra con un unicornio a punto de dar a luz... ONE-SHOT


**Unicornios y Luna Llena**

**By: Linwe Magic  
**

Esta historia se sitúa en el colegio Hogwarts, de Magia y Hechicería, más exactamente en el Bosque Prohibido, cercano a la institución, donde una joven pelirroja de ojos verde-esmeraldas lloraba de forma desconsolada. Estaba arrodillada bajo un cerezo, y sobre su falda, había un trozo de pergamino que anunciaba la muerte de sus padres a manos de mortífagos, aunque la letra apenas era legible puesto que la tinta se había corrido por las lágrimas de su destinataria.

De pronto, sintió que algo se acomodaba en su regazo, y vio, entre las lágrimas que le nublaban la vista, el ser más noble y hermoso que se le cruzase jamás: un unicornio (1). Con una pena que le comía el corazón, comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza, a la vez que continuaba llorando.

Entonces, un aullido terrorífico rompió el silencio en el que se había sumido el bosque (excepto los continuos sollozos de la joven de ojos verdes) en miles de pedazos. Lo que ni el precioso animal, ni la muchacha sabían, era que esa noche había luna llena, y en el colegio había un hombre-lobo, dato que la pelirroja no ignoraba, pero el unicornio sí.

Ni bien el aullido volvió a hacerse oír, ella fue consciente del detalle del licántropo, y temió por la criatura que, tan benévolamente, descansaba la cabeza sobre su falda.

La chica miró al unicornio, que comenzó a convulsionarse, con extrañez, puesto que antes había pasado por alto el detallecito de que no era _el _unicornio, sino _la_ unicornio, y estaba embarazada. Recordó, entonces, una clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, en la cual, el profesor les había explicado que las unicornios solo podían dar a luz a una cría por vez, y solo en noches de luna llena o, en su defecto, en luna nueva.

La joven acarició suavemente el cuerno marfilado de su amiga-unicornio, mientras éste desprendía una suave luz celeste. La futura madre soltó un quejido y de pronto, apareció un pequeño _unicornito _de pelaje dorado, ojos verde-esmeraldas y cuerno espiralado y plateado.

Los idénticos ojos esmeralda de la humana y el recién nacido se cruzaron, provocando que el ambiente se volviera más cálido y tierno. El bebé no pudo menos que pararse con mucha dignidad, acercarse a la pelirroja y acurrucársele en su falda (a todo esto, la madre había sacado la cabeza de ahí).

Otro aullido sonó, pero este considerablemente más cerca. La humana, instintivamente, rodeó al recién nacido con sus brazos, mientras la unicornio se ponía de forma protectora, delante de ambos, dejándolos entre el cerezo y ella.

De detrás de un roble, salieron un gran perro negro seguido por un imponente ciervo. La chica los reconoció como dos compañeros de curso de ella. De un momento a otro, el ciervo se convirtió en un humano de cabello oscuro y despeinado, gafas y ojos oscuros. Corrió al lado de la chica. La unicornio se mantuvo en posición defensiva, pero dejó pasar al chico. El perro volvió al bosque, probablemente para desviar al hombre-lobo.

–Pelirroja, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó el recién llegado, viéndola con un unicornio recién nacido entre brazos y marcas de haber llorado recientemente.

–Eso creo –respondió ella en un susurro, pero antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, oyó una dulce voz en su mente que le decía "Aléjate si quieres vivir, niña de corazón puro. Mi ciclo vital aquí termina. Llévate a mi hijo y cuídalo. Y dile a tu amigo que le diga a sus amigos que se alejen". En seguida, la chica supo que se trataba de la unicornio. Entonces recordó que en la clase de los unicornios de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, donde el profesor también comentó que luego de tener crías, las unicornios que no son primerizas, suelen perder la vida (2).

La joven abrazó a su amiga la unicornio, alzó al bebé, tomó a su compañero de la mano, le comunicó lo que dijo la unicornio y ambos salieron corriendo, dejando a la unicornio consumirse en una luz azul.

**Primer fic, ¡¡piedad!!**

**(1): No les describo al unicornio porque todos lo conocemos… Si no lo conocen, lo buscan en las imágenes del Google.**

**(2): Toda la información que se dio en este fic sobre los unicornios es pura y exclusivamente mía.**

**Reviews... Please!!  
**


End file.
